


Soft Berserker

by AshenStardust



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lazarus Pit Madness, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStardust/pseuds/AshenStardust
Summary: Bane is taken to a Lazarus Pit after being heavily wounded. The League of Shadows cares for him but are on high alert for when he awakens. The Reader had her turn in making sure he lives through his ordeal and ends up being in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe it's the other way around.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Soft Berserker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not dead. I also haven't written a single word in three months. Here's the last of my backlog though and I hope I get out of this strange funk soon.  
> If anyone is feeling impatient for more writing from me, I take requests over on my Tumblr <3 .

“Bane,” you warned, “Bane wait.” You held out your hands hoping to placate him. Red eyes fixed on you and his whole body moved with his breathing. You trusted him not to hurt you, but you knew he was not himself at the moment. His muscles tensed in slow motion and you had the good sense to turn and run. 

The tunnels had been cleared of all but a few of Bane’s most loyal in preparation of this. Everyone was on high alert. You’d simply had the misfortune of checking his vitals when he woke. Fear and twisted exhilaration coursed through you as you ran. You slammed the door to his room closed behind you. 

Bane was near silent on his feet, even berserk, but you heard him break his door down. Your head start was closing faster than you wanted. Your own steps were light, and you kept your breathing controlled. Apparently, it didn’t matter because you rounded another corner and felt his fingers trail over the back of your shirt. You screamed – fear and something else. You screamed and kept running but his fingers wrapped around your waist and you were both tumbling to the floor. Bane moved quickly, wrapping around your body so his took the brunt of the stone and disused rail. 

Your clothing tore loudly under his fingers and you were bare before him in a matter of seconds. He seemed to drink in the sight of you. Your lust warred with your fear. Half of you knew he would never hurt you more than you wanted. The other half was not so sure.

With no decorum he pulled his cock out of his trousers. He pressed it against your folds and growled when he felt your slick. “Please Bane.” He did pause. Something in your tone brought his attention to your face instead of your body. You writhed beneath him. “I need you,” you admitted breathlessly. 

He grunted some praise and sheathed himself inside you. You gasped and arched into him. His hands gripped your hips harshly. He took you hard and fast. His grunts mixed with the sound of your bodies colliding. You moaned. Your hands grabbed uselessly at his arms as you didn’t know what else to do with them.

The feel of him. The smell of sex and sweat. All you could do was hold on and hope you didn’t fall off. He fucked you to orgasm. You didn’t think you could get off with just his cock inside you. You were proven wrong. You shuddered around him, screamed, and he did not relent. Instead he flipped you over and pressed your knees and forearms into loose gravel. His thrusts deepened and his pace did not slow. He hit your g-spot with every snap of his hips.

You came again from the pain and the position. This time your limbs turned to jelly and the only thing holding you up were his hands that had been unmoving from your hips. Your face and chest were scraped against the gravel. You didn’t care – couldn’t care – all you could do was focus on breathing. 

He forced the third orgasm from you. It felt like it took ages to your oversensitive and pained body. He came with you that time. You felt him spill inside you and when he pulled out your combined pleasure ran over your clit and onto your stomach. You groaned, used and abused and definitely bleeding. 

Bane picked you up like you weighed nothing. He sat you on the remains of your clothes and looked you over. He picked gravel out of your knees and forearms and chest and face. Concern marred his features, but he only sighed as he cleaned what he could. 

You rose unsteadily to your feet. You had both of your hands on his shoulders for balance. You didn’t say anything. You didn’t know what to say. Bane stayed silent too, but his arms snaked around the backs of your thighs as he pulled your legs flush to his chest. His mouth was at the perfect angle that you could feel every breath on your cunt.

You pushed back against him, but he held you tightly. “Bane. No, I can’t,” you warned, pleaded. There was nothing you could say that would keep him from what he desired. He spread your legs and when he had you how he wanted his mouth attached to your sex. “Bane, fuck, Bane - I’m not strong enough,” you tried to reason. He lapped at you, tasting you and himself. Then he returned his attentions to your clit.

Overstimulation was not something you were used to when it came to pleasure. You were weeping at his ministrations and you orgasmed in shorter time than it took when he was fucking you. You felt yourself clamp down around nothing. Bane was the only thing holding you upright. “Bane, let me go.”

He had released your clit but not your body. “Bane - if you make me do that again I’ll… I don’t know. Pass out or something.” You were exhausted. Something in you was liable to snap. Something else, considering he’d snapped plenty so far. You didn’t want him to take your sanity.

He alternated petting and gripping the backs of your thighs as you came down from your orgasm and panic. Your breathing evened but your body did not cease its shaking. He took your clit in his mouth again when your nails relaxed from his skin. You screamed hoping someone, anyone, would come across you. Screaming explicitly for help had crossed your mind but you genuinely feared what Bane might do if he heard that.

Worse still you feared what he would do if anyone tried to intervene. You screamed to distract yourself from the pleasure he was inflicting upon you. His teeth became a little too active on your clit and you came with a shout and a string of curses creative enough to make a witch blush.

You went slack over his shoulder. Your body bent in two and you stared at the ground. Mentally you had nothing left to give. Bane could take whatever more he wanted from you physically, but you were near your breaking point there too, if not at your breaking point. He seemed, at least, to recognize this. 

“Let’s get you some water, hm?” he asked as he stood. He kept an arm around the back of your thighs to make sure you didn’t fall off of him.

“Oh. He speaks now,” you slurred. Your eyelids were heavy, and you did not try to stop them closing.

“Stay awake for me just a while longer little one,” he soothed. His voice was its normal low lilt. You whined but knew you could not fall asleep easily thrown over his shoulder such as you were. He walked you back through the maze of tunnels to where the main operations were. You kept your eyes downcast as you walked through the league members that worked there.

He unloaded you gently onto what you saw was his bed, in his room. “I’ll be back.” You nodded your understanding and when he left the room you lied back on the bed.

You woke to a mess of limbs and pain. You made some noise and tried in vain to move. Your body complained and ached, and your head throbbed. Bane was beneath you. Somehow, you’d ended up entirely on top of him. Bane shifted below you. He carefully moved your body. He knew just how to untangle you. You watched him leave and return with water.

You took the full glass thankfully and eyed the pitcher that he set on the nightstand. “Are you okay?” He sat next to you.

You inspected your forearm. “Pain medication might be nice, and a doctor,” you noted. You spared him a glance and saw how serious he was. “I’m – I’m okay,” you said and laughed as you thought about what exactly had happened to you. “I’d rather not do it again for a while.”

He smiled. It was a small thing. The only thing to tell you he wasn’t going to guilt himself over what he’d done. You didn’t want him to.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Mm, right as rain,” he assured you. He placed a hand on your thigh, but the gesture was innocent. “Do you want me to leave?” You shook your head. He moved closer to you, fully clothed, and wrapped an arm around your waist. “What do you need?”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “Tell me I was good.” You felt stupid for asking. His hand clenched reflexively over your skin.

“You took me so well,” he praised softly, “you were prefect.” You sighed and closed your eyes. There was a moment that you could have to yourself, now, where you enjoyed the companionship of a warm body, his warm body, and his praise.

He let you go when you reached for more water. You refilled your cup and flinched at how your body felt. “Pain medication though, and a doctor?” you reminded. He hesitated a moment, like he didn’t know how to fulfill your request. 

“I’ll call someone.”

You handed him his phone from the nightstand. He dialed a number and you sat on the bed. Should you have been lucky to live through Bane’s overdose? Why couldn’t you feel the fear you knew you should be feeling? All you felt was content and cared for as you listened to him restore order to his men and ask for supplies to be brought to his room.

He ended his phone call and you went for more water. “It meant something; you know.” You paused unsure if you were understanding his meaning correctly. “I could tell you of your taste, the feel of you around my cock, and ask to keep you, but-“

“But you know I require more,” you cut him off.

“I would be more than willing to provide,” he suggested.

You nodded shortly. “Yes,” you answered in case he needed the vocalization of your mutual desire. “You can fuck me when and where you desire, but you will also take care of me, and I will take care of you.” Those were your terms.

“When and where?” he mused and looked like he might take you then and there. Thankfully, a knock at the door interrupted his train of thought. He went to it and took the supplies offered. He didn’t speak until the door was closed and he’d returned to your side. “That is agreeable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely haven't been holding onto this fic for a year. I quite like it, but it kept being put aside in case of emergency. I've had a lot happen to me and my family these past few months and while we are all okay, it had been difficult to find the time or desire to write.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
